


Reunion

by LadyAnastasia



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-15 23:08:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5803930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAnastasia/pseuds/LadyAnastasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After resurrection Jon is waiting for an unexpected meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt to write fic. Sorry for mistakes.

It was dark, but he continued to work. After the resurrection of Jon locked all those who took part in a conspiracy against him in ice cages, the other brothers supported his decision. Jon could not believe in betrayal Olly, he knew that the boy doesn't like Wildlings, but thought Olly understands the need of his action.

Melisandre tried to convince John that it was she who brought him back to life, but John felt that it was Old Gods. He saw the biggest Weirwood in his life, an old man fused with the roots of Weirwood and Bran. Bran said that all will be well. Jon didn't believe in it.

Jon was tired and decided to rest. As he entered his room, he saw that Sansa was asleep, and Ghost was curled beside her on bed. Jon didn't see Ghost from dinner. When Jon sat on a chair opposite bed, Ghost lifted his head, he looked at him, whined and leaned his head back. Jon laughed.

\- I understand you - look at Sansa said Jon Ghost.

Sansa arrived in Castle Black the next day after his resurrection. Jon was aback, seeing her, she smiled sweetly at him, her helped to dismount from horse, Sansa walked up to him, hesitated a moment, and embraced him, Jon hugged her back in response. Sansa here, his sister here! His confusion was replaced by joy.

\- It is so sweet to see you, Jon - Sansa said him.

Jon was a little surprised, they never been particularly close to each other, but Jon admitted that he missed for Sansa, worried about her, and too, was glad to see her.

\- I also Sansa.

Sansa pulled away from him.

\- Can we stay for a while here?

We? Jon looked over Sansa's shoulder and saw people standing near horses, tall woman in armor, the boy, and Theon Greyjoy, he was not like his former self, but it was definitely him. Jon began overflowing anger, that must have shown on his face because Theon cringed, which surprised Jon, Sansa touched his hand. He looked at her.

\- Theon helped me.

Jon decided then to talk to her.

\- It’s Brienne of Tarth and Podrick Payne, they helped me get here.

Jon ordered that they be placed in the rooms, and restrained, so as not to throw Theon into prison. He decided that Sansa will be safer in his room. Jon trusted brothers, but after the incident, didn't want to tempt fate again.

Since a few weeks have passed. They with Sansa became very close as never before. Jon told her everything that had happened to him since he left Winterfell, Sansa told him, too, but Jon felt that she was concealing something, but he not insisted protecting her feelings. Jon hoped that at some point she decides to open up to him.

Jon sat and looked at sleeping Sansa, she was always beautiful, but then she was a girl, and now she was a grown woman and her beauty was different. Jon admired her resistance, she went through a lot, but could save her good heart and don't become someone cruel. Jon noticed that his makeshift bed on the floor was already bed, he smiled, so like Sansa. Jon took off his boots and coat and lay down, sleep didn't come for a long time, and he turned towards Sansa. Recently, Jon noticed that quickly falls asleep just looking at Sansa, he knew it was strange, she was his sister, but in another way he couldn't.

When she had bad dreams, Jon woke her, she always hugged him, Jon didn't know how to comfort her, but Sansa seems was enough of his hugs.

Sansa's hand was on Ghost, and at one point, Jon wanted to be on the site of Ghost. He looked at her face, her eyes were opened, and Sansa looked at him, she smiled at him, her sweet smile, Jon was embarrassed and felt his cheeks redden.

\- Jon, are you all right?

Jon turned in another direction.

\- Yes. Let's sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter described the same events from first chapter only from the point of view of Sansa.

Sansa was going to go to bed, Ghost as always already sprawl on the bed. It's late, and Jon wasn't yet come. Sansa pushed from under the bed mattress Jon, took from a chair his bedding and made a bed for him on the floor. 

\- Move Ghost, you take away a lot of space.

Sansa lay closer to the wall. She felt safe and knew that nothing would happen because Jon and Ghost always there. In Castle Black among a heap of strangers’ men she didn't feel fear or that she is in danger, next to her were always Jon and Brienne, and every day after dinner wherever she was Ghost was resorted to her.

Sansa became sad at the thought that here she felt safer than at home in Winterfell. Now, every time she remembers Winterfell, she remembered Ramsey and felt hatred for him that he messed up her memories of home, about her family. But Sansa has not ceased to believe in the best, even after everything that happened she believes that she would be able to return a sense of security in the home, but only after death of Ramsay and Roose. They defile Winterfell by their presence.

Sansa thought about miserable Theon, who got from Ramsay a lot of suffering. Theon deserved to be punished for their actions, for betrayal of Robb, but not what have done Ramsay for him.

Sansa remembered the day when they arrived at Castle Black.

They rode without stopping for a few days, Brienne always cover their tracks, so no one knew where they were going. When the gates opened, Sansa was excited, not knowing what to expect, but then she saw Jon and the excitement is gone. She smiled at him, he didn't smile back. Jon didn't seemed happy to see her. Her helped to dismount from horse. Sansa walked up to him looked at Jon, thinking how glad to see him and hugged him. For a moment she thought that he didn't hug her back. She was happy to be proven wrong. When Jon's hands covered her, Sansa was happy for the first in a long time. I finally saw someone native!

\- It's so nice to see you, Jon - Sansa said Jon.

\- I also Sansa.

She was glad to hear it. Sansa pulled away a bit from Jon.

\- Can we stay for a while here?

Sansa realized that Jon didn't notice her companions to this point. She saw the anger on his face, and knew he addressed for Theon. She too was filled with anger for Theon, when she saw him in Winterfell. Sansa touched hand of Jon. He looked at her.

\- Theon helped me.

After the silence of Jon, she decided to somehow smooth out all.

\- It Brienne Tart and Podrik Payne, they helped me get here.

After meeting, Jon ordered that they be placed in the room, Jon said that he had decided that the Sansa will be safer in his room. Sansa was delighted such its decision, with Jon safer.

Something pushed her hand Sansa looked down and saw Ghost. Sansa sat down next to him and hugged. So nice to feel the fur between the toes it reminded her of Lady and her eyes filled with tears. Jon must have noticed it, she felt his hand on her shoulder. 

\- There cold Sansa, go inside.

Since her arrival, they with Jon became very close as never before. They shared stories. Jon told her everything that had happened to him since he left Winterfell, Sansa told him all except beaten by order of Joffrey and violence by Ramsey, she couldn't tell about it Jon, just couldn't.

Sansa didn't notice how fell asleep.

Sansa heard a rustle, and opened her eyes. She saw that Jon had come, but he was not asleep, and was looking at Ghost. Will need to ask, don't mind Jon, that he spends time with me, Ghost still of his wolf and his defender. Sansa studied Jon's face and wondered how she hadn't noticed before how beautiful Jon, and he has good and brave as my father wanted my husband for me. No, I shouldn't think as that, Jon is my brother. At this point, Jon looked at her and their eyes met, she smiled at him, Jon didn't smiled, again, and simply turned away.

\- Jon, are you all right?

\- Yes. Let's sleep.

Sansa, this behavior seemed strange, but she didn't ask the question again. After all, he will still be there when need be. Jon always woke her when she had bad dreams, she always hugged him, looking for comfort and sense of security. _Let Jon didn't smile back, but he was always hugging me back, and that's enough._


End file.
